


Auspicious Beginnings

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad's sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre.

The rush of Yozak's orgasm fades to afterglow in fits and shudders. Conrad's breath is warm over his groin; Conrad's body slides irresistibly over Yozak's hypersensitive skin as he chases his own release, his erection hot and hard against--

"Taichou--" Against the arch of one of Yozak's feet. "What are you doing?"

Conrad's half-lidded eyes open with a glint Yozak knows all too well.

"Getting off on the right foot," he says, and then after a pause for his next stroke, he continues, grinning, "as opposed to your left foot."

Yozak reaches for a 'throw' pillow from above his head.


End file.
